


Living on the edge

by rsadelle



Category: Metallica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-12
Updated: 2001-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarky fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living on the edge

"Shit! Motherfuck!"

"What?"

"Dues, man. Fucking dues." Lars turned and glared at James. "How the fuck am I going to get away with lurking now?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to lurk."

Lars grinned. "You're not. But every time she unsubbed me, I just begged her to resub me and promised that things would be different. Fuck."

"So just do your dues and you won't get kicked."

"When am I going to have time to fucking write something? There's still Napster shit to deal with and we have to fucking 'bond' before we can start looking for a new bassist. Fuck," Lars swore again. He glared at James.

"There's nothing I can do about it."

"Dick." Lars scowled. "We're not even being slashy."

"So?"

"*So*, this is a fucking slash list."

James shook his head. "It's just mostly slash. You can be gen here. You're thinking of The Other List."

"The Other List?"

"You know, the evil one. Where they're only slash and they have lurkers and they write about--" James snapped his mouth closed.

"What?"

James shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" Lars fairly vibrated with curiousity. "I want to know. Tell me."

James leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Lars frowned. "So what? I am m--"

"Don't say it," James interrupted.

"Why not? I actually have a w--"

James clapped his hand over Lars' mouth. "Look, are you *trying* to get me in trouble with her Spookiness?"


End file.
